The present invention relates to the process of operating wall switches, specifically toggle-type wall switches, which have typically up and down positions for closing and opening an electrical circuit. The invention relates especially to accessing and manipulation of such switches by users who have difficulty accessing and manipulating such switches. For example, the present invention is especially beneficial for use by children or other persons with impaired or incompletely developed motor functions and or motor skills.
Typically, wall switches are located on a wall, at a standard height relative to the corresponding floor. The standard height of wall switches may vary according to geographic location, as dictated by local standards in the building trades, variation in local building code requirements and/or other social considerations. However, considering the range of specifications in local requirements and social considerations from community to community, wall switches are typically installed at a height approximately forty to forty-five inches, as measured from a finished floor to the bottom of a wall switch-box.
Such height positions such wall switches out of the reach of small children, and typically at a difficult or impossible to reach location for wheel chair patients. In the case of children, a child who fails to reach a wall switch without assistance may subsequently attempt to reach such switch by standing on an object, such as a chair or stool, to gain enough height to reach the switch. However, finding and standing on an object to operate the switch can prove frustrating, or dangerous to the child.
In the case of persons in wheel chairs, if the switch is beyond their reach, such persons typically have no credible option for reaching and manipulating the switch, short of accessing the assistance of an ambulatory person. In too may instances, such assistance by an ambulatory person is not available whereby the need to use the switch is ultimately unfulfilled.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a switch actuator comprising an actuator housing which resiliently deflects to conform to a switch toggle, thus to receive and grip the switch toggle as the actuator is pushed into engagement, onto and around the switch toggle, thereby to make the switch more accessible and more easily accessed and manipulated.
It is another object to provide a switch actuator which comprises a generally rigid elongate arm extending typically downwardly from the actuator housing.
Such switch actuator enables those who would otherwise experience difficulty operating a wall switch, mounted at a typical height, to operate such switch. This invention reduces the amount of dexterity required, and reduces the magnitude of vertical access required to effectively manipulate a wall switch. The aforementioned advantages are accomplished by extension and control features of the invention. Such extension and control features optionally include an outer flange or other enlargement feature having a diameter larger than a toggle of the switch, optionally larger than a canister of the housing which goes over the switch, optionally extending along the longitudinal axis of the housing and away from the switch-facing end and comprising any desired shape, and a generally rigid elongate arm which can extend downwardly from a toggle of a switch. The arm can extend in a straight line, or can be fabricated in a wide variety of configurations so as to facilitate gripping manipulation by users having impaired or relatively lesser developed gripping capacity.
Other benefits and advantages of the novel switch actuator of the invention will be apparent from the following description and accompanying drawings.
This invention is directed toward improved switch actuators. More specifically, this invention provides improved switch actuators adapted for use with wall mounted toggle switches. A typical switch actuator includes a switch actuator housing, which comprises a canister having a relatively more flexible switch-facing end, and a relatively less flexible user-facing end. A flange and/or a resiliently flexible neck optionally extends downwardly from the canister. A generally rigid arm optionally extends from the switch actuator housing. Either the arm or the housing, or both, can comprise mounting structure adapted to receive one or more display items.
In a first family of embodiments, the invention comprehends a switch actuator comprising a generally flexible actuator housing having a longitudinal axis, and a generally rigid arm extending from the actuator housing. The generally flexible actuator housing comprises a canister having an outer surface, a left side and a right side, and a width W2 between the left and right sides. The canister further comprises a resiliently flexible switch-facing end and a generally closed and relatively less flexible user-facing end. The generally flexible switch-facing end has an opening adapted to resiliently flex and to thereby receive and grip a switch toggle. The switch actuator further comprises a generally flexible neck extending from the canister, the flexible neck having a width W3, the magnitude of width W2 of the canister being greater than magnitude of width W3 of the generally flexible neck. The arm extends preferably as an elongate arm from the generally flexible neck, away from the canister, optionally through a shoulder.
In some embodiments, the actuator housing further comprises a shoulder extending from the neck and away from the canister, the shoulder being located proximate and typically being mounted to, the generally rigid arm, the shoulder having a width W4, the magnitude of each of width W4 and width W2 being greater than the magnitude of width W3 of the neck.
In some embodiments, the arm has a first distal end and a second distal end, and a length xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d therebetween, and the actuator housing further comprises a shoulder extending from the neck, the neck having a relatively smaller cross-section than the shoulder, and over half of an area defined by a length and a width of the shoulder communicating with one of the first and second distal ends of the arm.
In some embodiments, the arm has a front surface and a back surface, defining a thickness xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d therebetween, and first and second side edges having a width xe2x80x9cWxe2x80x9d therebetween, magnitude of width xe2x80x9cWxe2x80x9d being greater than magnitude of thickness xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d.
In preferred embodiments, when the neck is free from stresses which deflect the neck from a rest condition, the generally flexible neck is generally coplanar with the arm.
In yet other embodiments, at least one of the arm and the canister further comprises mounting structure adapted to receive a display item.
In some embodiments, at least one of the arm and the canister is releasably impregnated with antibacterial material.
In a second family of embodiments, the invention contemplates a switch actuator, adapted to receive a switch, comprising an actuator housing having a longitudinal axis, and a generally rigid arm extending from the actuator housing. The housing comprises a canister having an outer surface, a left side and a right side, and a width W2 between the left and right sides, a resiliently flexible switch-facing end and a user-facing end, the resiliently flexible switch-facing end having an opening adapted to resiliently receive and grip a switch; a neck extending from the canister, the neck having a width W3, magnitude of the width W2 of the canister being greater than magnitude of the width W3 of the neck; and a flange extending outwardly from the outer surface of the canister and extending away from the longitudinal axis, the flange being displaced from the switch-facing end of the canister. The arm extends from the neck, outwardly extending away from the canister, optionally through a shoulder.
In some embodiments, the outwardly extending flange comprises at least one aperture extending therethrough.
In a third family of embodiments, the invention comprehends a switch actuator adapted to receive a switch. The actuator comprises a canister having an outer side surface, the canister further comprising a resiliently flexible switch-facing end and a user-facing end, the resiliently flexible switch-facing end having an opening adapted to resiliently receive and grip a switch; and a flange extending outwardly beyond the outer side surface of the canister and extending away from the longitudinal axis, and optionally in a 3-dimensional configuration along the longitudinal axis, the flange being displaced from the switch-facing end of the canister.
In some embodiments, the flange has at least one aperture extending therethrough.
In some embodiments, the flange has an outer perimeter, the at least one aperture being generally adjacent the outer perimeter of the outer flange, and optionally extending generally parallel to the longitudinal axis.
In some embodiments, the canister further comprises mounting structure adapted to receive a display item.
In a fourth family of embodiments, the invention comprehends a switch actuator adapted to receive a switch. The switch actuator comprises a generally flexible actuator housing having a longitudinal axis, and a generally rigid elongate arm. The actuator housing comprises a canister having a resiliently flexible switch-facing end and a user-facing end, the resiliently flexible switch-facing end having an opening adapted to resiliently receive and grip a switch; and a generally flexible neck extending, when the neck is free from stresses which would tend to deflect the neck from a rest condition, from the canister at an angle of about 45 degrees to about 150 degrees with respect to the longitudinal axis. The arm extends from the generally flexible neck, optionally through a shoulder and away from the canister.